


What Happens on a Monday Night

by EternalMel



Category: BTOB, Born to Beat, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Korean, Oneshot, kpop, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMel/pseuds/EternalMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mel has only been in Seoul for a short amount of time, but she feels the need to explore on her own every once in a while, seeking something that she can't put her finger on. One night, a Monday night of all nights, she happens to be in the same bar as Hyunsik, BTOB's sexy and playful vocalist/composer. As a fan, will she able to handle it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens on a Monday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers!~ This is the first work I'm publishing since I used to write stuff online... around ten years ago? Wow, it's been so long. Please be kind :) I apologize if my writing seems choppy or if the smut is awkward; I can only improve from here, right?  
> This work is actually based on a dream I had, but I changed some things around ;) It takes a while to get to the action, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!

Mel had no idea what she was doing here.

She wasn’t much of a drinker, wasn’t a big fan of socialization, so why in the world did she walk in here?

She had been in Korea for a few months, still adjusting to the lay of the land, to how different everything was from her hometown in the states. She spoke Korean well enough on her own; she had studied it for four years at her university, after all.

Still, she couldn’t help but feel a little lost on nights like these.

She wasn’t alone in Seoul; she stayed with a longtime friend who never let her feel lonely, but sometimes she just liked to get away, spend money on a hotel room and pretend like she was a tourist. She never did anything exciting, but it was nice to break routine and do something different.

And here she was again, sitting alone at a bar, staring into her glass of untouched whiskey.

“Everything okay, ma’am?” the bartender asked for the second time, wiping down the counter. “Do you want me to get you something else?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” she assured him again. He kept watching her from the corner of his eye, so she took a sip of her glass. Her eyes watered, but she kept the grimace off her face and drank a few more gulps. The bartender turned and paid attention to another customer, leaving her alone for now.

Yeah, she definitely wasn’t much of a drinker. She wiped at her eyes and wondered what was in that drink to make her skin feel so flushed all of a sudden. Behind her, several men played billiards and laughed together.

Curious, she swiveled in her seat a little, glancing back at them and measuring them with her eyes. One of her favorite fantasies involved a handsome stranger who could take her back to her hotel and ravage her. She was far too awkward and shy for that though.

As she watched them, one of them caught her eye. He wore a simple cap and mask, which wasn’t unusual, but there was something about him that seemed almost familiar. She watched openly now, trying to catch a glimpse of his face.

“You’re falling behind, Hyunsik-ah,” one guy said with a laugh. “I told you tonight wasn’t your night.”

“Shut up and wait until the game is over,” the man replied in a low husky voice, shoving his friend’s shoulder playfully. “I’ll make a comeback.”

Mel turned back around and took another gulp, her face heating up by a few more degrees. Even the voice was very familiar. She didn’t want to assume things and be wrong with those assumptions. There was no way BTOB’s Hyunsik was here, in the same place as her, right?

That was something she sometimes had a hard time admitting, even to herself. She was completely infatuated with BTOB, and followed everything they did on a daily basis. Her friend worried about her obsession, but she knew how to keep tabs on it and left the members alone, refusing to resort to sasaeng behavior. She didn’t want to be grouped with those crazy, so-called fans.

She looked at her glass of ice, wondering when it had become empty. She gestured to the bartender, and he came over to refill her glass. Mel didn’t pay much attention to him and turned in her chair again, intent on confirming her suspicions.

The mask was off now, and it was definitely Im Hyunsik. She took in his appearance, the bare face that screamed raw masculinity, and those powerful-looking shoulders covered by a casual t-shirt. She felt herself heating up without any help from her drink.

He straightened and grinned at his friends, eyes closing in his trademark eye smile. Mel felt her chest tighten, unable to tear her eyes away from his face. _Stop looking at him, damn it. You look like such a creep._ She decided to listen to the voice in her head.

Before she could turn away, Hyunsik’s eyes flickered over to her. They skimmed over her briefly, then locked on her face, eyes holding hers. She felt a punch of heat in that single gaze, body frozen on the spot by his stare.

The gaze felt like it lasted several endless minutes, but it was probably only a few, heart-wrenching seconds before he broke their gaze and returned to his game. She pressed a hand to her chest, feeling the desperate jackrabbit beating of her heart. Her cheeks turned pink in embarrassment and she turned around to stare into her drink. _He thinks you’re just another idiot who got caught staring at him,_ her mind chastised _. You looked oh so attractive with that deer-caught-in-headlights look. Stupid._

She kept cringing as she imagined how her face must have looked to him. She wanted to just get up and leave, but even the act of standing up made her feel awkward. If she stood up, he might look over, and she didn’t want him looking at her again. She felt so dumb.

Her drink almost seemed to beckon to her the longer she stared into it, so she didn’t fight the urge and drank her second glass without issues. A small hiccup escaped her and she covered her mouth, looking around to make sure no one had heard it. A random guy was sitting on her left, but he didn’t hold her attention for long. She wanted another glass.

She raised her hand to call the bartender over, but someone appeared beside her and sat on the empty stool on her right.

“Get me two glasses of what she’s having,” Hyunsik said, taking her glass and sampling what she hadn’t finished. “Ah, single malt scotch whiskey. I like your choice.” He smiled at her and she had to tilt her face away to hide her expression. She mouthed, “Oh my God,” and screamed silently, shocking the guy sitting on her other side. He looked at her like she had lost her mind- she probably had- and leaned away to enjoy his beer in peace.

She faced Hyunsik when she had smoothed her face into what she assumed was a normal expression. He didn’t comment on her strange behavior and pushed her refilled glass toward her, his wide smile full of charm.

“What’s a lovely lady doing alone in a bar on a Monday night?” he asked. Ah, it was Monday, wasn’t it? She could have chosen Saturday, but now look at where she was. She was talking to Im Hyunsik.

“I’m…” She wanted to speak to him normally, human to human, woman to man, but the words were caught in her throat when she looked at him, taking note of the way he looked at her as he waited for her to answer. He looked at her like someone who actually wanted to hold a conversation with her.

If anyone asked her to describe herself, she’d say she was an average woman. Her face was more interesting than pretty, large eyes and full mouth that spent most of its time curved downward as she was lost in thought. She kept her weight in the healthy range, and her body type was just like her mother’s: slim, but curvaceous.

She didn’t wear anything that stood out tonight, just a simple navy dress that showed very little thigh. She wasn’t dressed to seduce anyone.

Why was he talking to her?

“I’m looking for adventure,” she answered honestly, managing not to stutter. “But I haven’t been successful in finding it.”

“Adventure?” His eyes widened ever so slightly. “You’re not going to find it in a place like this.” He chuckled, eyes closing for a brief second.

“Then where should I go?” she asked. “When I go out, I always find myself like this, sitting alone.” Wow, she sounded pathetic. She wanted to take the words back and try again. Was there a rewind button somewhere?

Hyunsik’s gaze was sympathetic as he picked up his drink and swirled the ice, taking a sip and licking his lips once he set the glass down. Her eyes were drawn to the way his tongue peeked out and slid back in, such a simple gesture that left her feeling breathless.

“Maybe you just get out for alone time,” he offered, and brought her back to the conversation. “I go out to museums and enjoy art galleries when I want to get absorbed in my thoughts.”

“But I don’t want to be alone,” she said, pursing her lips into a slight pout without thinking. She cringed internally and fixed her expression as soon as she realized what she was doing. Hyunsik’s expression become one of amusement.

“That was really cute.” He grinned, small wrinkles forming around the corner of his eyes as they closed. “You don’t mind me sitting here, then? I can keep you company.”

“What about your friends?” She looked around, searching for the guys that had been playing with him, but she didn’t see any of them. “Huh. Did they ditch you?”

“Probably, they’re real jerks,” he said with some affection as he thought of his friends. Then his gaze was back on her. “As you can see, I’m also alone tonight.”

She eyed him again, wondering what his intentions could be. There was no way he wanted anything more than a conversation with her, right? Nerves had her downing more of her drink.

“Relax, it’s just a conversation,” he said, fingers easing around her wrist to slow her down. She jerked a little when he touched her, shocks and tingles sliding down her arm from the point of contact.

“Are you okay?” he asked her, releasing his grip on her. “Your body jolted all of a sudden.”

“Maybe I’m a Jolteon,” she mumbled, feeling a little giddy now. She started to care less about the things coming out of her mouth, which would explain the Pokemon reference.

“Pokemon?” He raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Don’t tell me you’ve also played that since you were a child. We can discuss that all night.”

“Everyone will think we’re geeks,” she said. “And the bartender already thinks I’m crazy so...”

“I don’t see why it’s anyone else’s business what we talk about,” he said with a shrug. Finishing off his glass, he got the bartender’s attention for another refill. “As for the bartender, as long as we pay and leave him a nice tip, I don’t think it matters that we’re a little crazy.”

She noticed how he used “we” and tried not squirm in delight.

“He’ll care if we start flipping tables,” she pointed out. “Once we get wild, we’ll probably get kicked out.”

“Then we better not let our crazy get out of hand,” he said playfully. “I’ll hold you back once you reach that point.”

“Good. I can’t handle my own craziness sometimes.” She couldn’t help but smile. “I’m Mel.”

“I got you as long as you’ve got me.” His answering smile was blinding. “Hyunsik.”

They kept their conversation light and playful, switching to various topics as the hours trickled by. She was definitely starstruck, but somewhere among the alcohol and casual conversation, she felt herself open up and become bolder.

She realized just how bold when he was helping her stumble outside.

“You’re so handsome,” she cooed, reaching up to touch his face, relieved that the night air was cool against her warm skin. “Are you taking me home with you?”

“You are drunk,” he said slowly, enunciating each word for her. “You need to get home. Where does your friend live?”

“No, I want to go home with you,” she said stubbornly. His skin felt so firm and smooth. She brushed her fingertips across his lips and felt a light shiver run through him.

“Stop that,” he ordered, gripping her wrists suddenly and pinning her arms to her sides. “I’m going to get a cab for you, okay? I’m going to tell the driver your friend’s address so you can get home safely, but you need to help me out.”

“It’s my night of freedom,” she answered, tongue thick. “I have a hotel room so I want to go back there instead.” She struggled to free herself from his grip so she could touch his face again, but he was strong. Why was that so damn attractive?

“Alright.” He blew out a breath and seemed to think about it. “Alright, I’ll tell the cab driver your hotel and room number. He’ll take care of you.” Hyunsik looked at the passing cars, releasing one of her wrists and raising his hand. He let out a sharp whistle while Mel seized the opportunity and caressed the side of his face.

“Mel, knock it off.” He had to pin her arms again until the cab pulled up. He helped her into the back of the cab, easily overpowering her attempts to cling.

“Hello, my friend here had too much to drink. Can you keep an eye on her?”

The cab driver nodded, having dealt with worse cases in his career as a driver.

“Mel, tell him the hotel and room number,” Hyunsik said, looking at her. She shook her head and pouted.

“Come with me.” She twisted one wrist out of his grasp while he gazed at her. She grabbed onto his shirt and stared at him pitifully. “I don’t feel safe.” Lowering her voice, she whispered now. “He could be a serial killer.”

Hyunsik looked at her and back to the cab driver, who had heard everything and responded with a roll of his eyes. His eyes were drawn back to her, looking at him with such large, puppy-like eyes. That pout wasn’t helping his resolve either.

_Im Hyunsik, she’s drunk. Behave yourself, dammit._

“I’m only walking you to your hotel room,” he told her, sliding into the backseat. “I’m making sure you get inside safely and then I’m leaving.”

“No, you’re coming inside with me and spending the night,” she said confidently, leaning against him. She told the cab driver the name of the hotel and rested her head contentedly against Hyunsik’s shoulder when the car started moving.

“You’re awfully cuddly,” he remarked, shifting away from her. “I told you to stop drinking, didn’t I?”

“I think I remember you saying that,” she mused. “Whoops.”

“You’re too much.” He tried to make his tone sound exasperated, but she kept leaning against him and something about that made him feel almost affectionate towards her. He sighed and let her doze off, not waking her until the cab came to a stop.

Looking around the area, he realized it was within walking distance from BTOB’s dorm. That was convenient. He didn’t have to tell the cab driver to wait for him while he walked Mel to her room. Once she was in safely, he only had to walk a couple of blocks home.

“We’re here already?” she asked groggily when he gently nudged her shoulder.

“Yes, we’re here. Now come on.” He wrapped an arm around her, supporting her weight and helping her out of the car.

“Hold on, I need to pay the cab driver.” She fumbled with the zippers on her purse. “What was the total?”

“I’ve got it.” He smiled at her narrowed eyes, ignoring her protests and paying the driver. “Let’s get you to your room now.”

She leaned against him as they headed inside and rode the elevator up to Room 307. He kept gazing at her, wondering if her small nap had helped steady her, even just a little.  She just looked really tired. He didn’t say anything when the elevator doors opened and they both walked down the hallway together.

When her room was in sight, Mel quickened her steps and threw her hands up, now jogging lightly. Hyunsik stayed behind, cocking his head a little at her behavior, which he was finding cuter and cuter with each passing minute

“Here it is,” she said cheerily. “Made it in one piece.” Without glancing back at him, she fished out her room key and let herself in. He felt disappointment for a split second -disappointment that she wasn’t even going to say goodbye to him- but that faded when she turned and looked at him. She was holding her door open.

“Aren’t you coming in?” she asked. “You’re spending the night with me.”

He stared at her, surprise dominating his features. Mel’s mind definitely felt a little cloudy, but she knew that she wanted him. Dear God, how much she wanted him. The ache was so powerful, almost unbearable as she looked at him.

“You’re drunk.” His expression had smoothed out into determination as he looked at her. “You’re going to bed.” He stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her inside. He intended to push her inside and take his leave.

Her hands came up, covering his hands on her shoulders. The look in her eyes became heated as she stroked the skin on the back of his hands, letting her fingers trace up and along his arms. The tremors that ran through him were deliciously torturous.

“Jesus, stop-” He pulled his hands away from her, retreating back a step. She anticipated that and took a large step forward, leaning up and pressing her lips against his.

His hands came up to push her back, to break off all contact between them, but those traitorous hands cupped her face and brought her in closer for a deeper, much more thorough kiss.

 _Holy shit._ She was in shock; she hadn’t expected his response, but she was happy for it. Her hands fumbled then gripped his shirt, trying to pull him inside.

He felt his feet follow and obey, ready to step further into her room, but somehow he managed to grasp for sanity, some thread of coherence. He rooted his feet to the spot and forced his hands to listen to him. He tore his lips away and pushed her back.

They both stood there, panting and eyeing each other.

“Hyunsik.” Her voice sounded raw, throaty, and very needy. She stared openly at his plump mouth, wanting to sink her teeth into his lower lip.

“No, Mel.” He did everything in his power to sound firm. His voice was too deep, too husky for his liking. “I said it already: you’re drunk.”

“I am not,” she snapped, frustrated. “I know what I want, I’m functioning properly. Damn you, Hyunsik. Just tell me straight if you don’t want to sleep with me. You don’t have to come up with excuses.”

“I’m telling you like it is,” he said, just as frustrated as she was. “I’m not going to sleep with a drunk woman.”

“Why do I feel like it’s something else?” she demanded. As she stood there, looking at him, she was remembering again who he was, and who she was herself. Her insecurities were rushing back, one by one.

“Ah,” she managed before he could say anything. “Never mind, I get it. I get it completely. Sorry.” She wanted to slam the door shut and hide.

“No, you don’t.” He wasn’t sure what she was thinking, but something had suddenly make her look so deflated and defeated. He didn’t like that. “What are you thinking now?”

“It makes sense that you wouldn’t want to sleep with someone like me.” She said it so simply, like it was the most obvious fact in the world. His mouth parted slightly in surprise.

“That’s not it, damn it.” He saw her retreating and put his hand on the door to keep her from closing it. “I want you. Damn it, I want you so badly. I just… taking you in this state just doesn’t feel right.”

She felt a jolt at his words, at hearing him say that he wanted her. Some of that heat return, and she swallowed hard when he met her gaze without wavering.

“Then stay with me,” she said. “Stay here with me.” She didn’t know exactly what she was thinking; it was a stupid request. “Keep me company while I sober up.”

Hyunsik stared at her, her large eyes that seemed to communicate so many things at once, at those soft lips that drew him in more and more. He didn’t know where anything would lead, but he nodded.

“You’re so strange,” he said, following her inside and closing the door behind them. “How do you expect me to pass time with a drunk person?” He kept the tone light and ignored the tension in the room.

“Don’t worry, I’m a fun person when I’m drunk or sober.” She pulled out a water bottle from the small fridge, offering him one as well. “Everyone says I’m the life of the party.”

At his disbelieving gaze, she let out a laugh.

“It’s true, don’t look at me like that.”

“I’m merely looking.” He walked over to the TV, putting on something for both of them to watch, before he sat cross-legged on the floor. She stared at him for a few moments, then she was on the floor too, sitting beside him.

They passed the time like that.

They added their own commentary to shows, drinking water and coffee, then munching on some popcorn and crackers. Even with the caffeine in her system, Mel managed to fall asleep.

Hyunsik considered leaving. It would have been okay for him to leave. But the thought of leaving without saying anything, after telling her he’d stay, made him feel bad.

He eased her gently into his arms and carried her to the bed. Covering her, he went back to his spot on the floor and lowered the volume on the TV, watching drama reruns until he dozed off.

 

 

It was still dark when she woke in the bed. Her phone told her it was 4am.

She groaned, a light headache prodding her temple. She tried to remember what she had been up to before coming back to her hotel room.

She was at the bar by 7pm, and then… her focus sharpened and she remembered Hyunsik. They’d talked and drank until 11pm, which wasn’t late at all because she had overdone it on the drinks. Then the cab ride happened, the kiss, the TV watching...

Mel’s eyes scanned the room. Finding no one, she threw back the covers and hopped off the bed, immediately heading toward the door. _What’s the point?_ _He’s gone, he’s gone. He tucked you in and left._

The room was dark and even with the light glow from the TV, she stumbled around a bit. She made it to the door, but there was nothing she could do. Feeling sad and disappointed, she turned back toward the bed.

There was an outline by the TV she hadn’t noticed before, and it shifted slightly. Before her paranoid mind screamed “Serial killer,” she blinked several times and let her gaze focus.

Hyunsik had fallen asleep. He had stayed.

She approached him and crouched down to admire his sleeping face, thanks to the light glow from the TV. She told herself she shouldn’t be such a creep, but his face was just too fascinating and handsome that she couldn’t tear her gaze away.

She’d noticed this before, but it was still a wonder how smooth his skin looked. It was beautifully tan and smooth, her fingers aching to trace over it. Her eyes took him in, ignoring her mind’s orders to stop.

His eyes fluttered and she held her breath, straightening into a standing position. She looked at the TV, pretending to be fascinated with an ad about flea shampoo, while Hyunsik stirred.

He groaned, sending thrills to her system with that simple sound, and pushed himself into a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at her, then at the TV screen.

“Were you staring at me?” he asked, his sleepy voice already full of amusement.

“I like this commercial because the dogs are cute,” she said, crossing her arms defensively. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

He smirked to himself and stood up, getting another water bottle from the fridge.

“How’s your head?” he asked, gulping down the water and feeling pretty good himself. “How are you feeling?”

She wanted to be that water bottle, with that mouth on her as he took greedy gulps. Biting her lip, she didn’t say anything, just stared at him as he finished up the bottle and licked his lips, as was his habit.

“Why are you…” He felt the heat of her gaze from where he stood. It was like a punch of heat into his gut, one that started to flood his body the longer he stared at her.

“Thank you for staying,” she said, closing the distance between them and gazing up into that flawless face of his. Her greedy fingers came up and traced over his cheek, reveling in the feel of him under her fingers.

He didn’t want to think anymore, just react.

He trapped her hands in his, keeping his gaze on hers as he brought her hands to his lips and covered her fingertips in light kisses. Her breath left her in a shaky _whoosh,_ eliciting a satisfied smirk on his part. Taking her wrists, he wrapped her arms around his neck and bent his head to kiss her softly.

She didn’t want gentle. She tightened her hold around him and brought him closer, claiming his mouth and sinking her teeth into his lower lip.

When she pushed in and took, he responded with an eagerness that made her knees tremble and give out. His arm hooked around her waist, holding her up and pressing her curves into the hard lines of his body.

It became a battle of teeth and tongues, no one giving up and yet both of them surrendering to the other. Mel panted and tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging on the strands as she tried to push him towards the bed. She felt him straining against his pants, unable to ignore the sizable bulge against her thigh.

He reversed their positions so quickly, she hadn’t realized he was now pushing _her_ towards the bed until she was falling back and landing on soft pillows. She had a brief moment where she was able to laugh in delighted surprise before his mouth was capturing hers again.

He drank her in like the finest of wines this time, tongue exploring and lingering as he savored her taste. His lips moved over hers, hot breaths mingling, tongues caressing. 

She moaned at the taste and feel of him surrounding her, drowning in everything that was Hyunsik. The kiss itself was enough to make her body hum alive with need.

He unwound her arms from around his neck, grabbing her wrists and thrusting once, long and slow, against her. Clothes and all. _Fuck_. The friction had her moving and wriggling, wanting more.

He pinned her wrists above her head.

“You tease,” she complained. “Goddamn it. I’m not going to beg.”

He merely smirked at her and thrusted against her again, focusing on the friction between their groins. She whimpered and writhed, responding eagerly to the stimulation.

“Are you sure you won’t beg?” he asked huskily, lips at her ear. She shuddered at his hot breath, nodding and remaining firm. That’s when she felt something moist nibble her ear, forcing a gasp out of her. He did not play fair.

“Are you okay?” he teased, speaking into skin and kissing his way down the side of her neck. His teeth scraped lightly, causing her to arch her body into him as pleasure shot through her, coupled with flashes of heat.

“Shut up,” she managed, earning her a throaty chuckle. Jesus, she was craving his hands everywhere. She also wanted to touch, to take and claim, but his grip was strong and only tightened when she attempted to free her wrists.

“Touch me,” she pleaded. It came out of her in a whine, surprising the both of them. She narrowed her eyes at him when he looked at her face, eyebrow raised. Leaning back into her, he kissed her deeply.

He released her hands and let his own wander down her sides, sliding over her breasts through the dress. She gasped, fisting her hands in his hair and pushing into his touch.

His hands lifted the fabric of her dress up, exposing her navel. Those fingers dipped into her belly button briefly before skimming along the waist of her panties. She tensed up without thinking about it.

"Trust me," he murmured, whispering the words against her lips. He kissed her harder and any worries she had melted away.

One hand slipped underneath the fabric, coming into contact with her mound. Hyunsik groaned into her mouth as his fingers traced down and over. She panted into his mouth, body quivering. 

Her body felt like it was erupting in a delicious fire that threatened to consume her. It was too much and yet it wasn’t enough. She couldn’t control the tremors shaking through her.

"Shh," he soothed, sliding one very slick finger over her slit.

"Ah!" Mel shuddered violently. Hyunsik shuddered with her, his breath becoming harsh. 

"You're so wet," he growled. "Fuck."

“I c-can't," she whimpered, breaking away from his kiss. "Hyunsik..." She felt like she was falling apart beneath him, and it scared her a little. Was it possible to melt into someone completely?

Two of his fingers slid over her, effectively silencing her. His middle finger found her bud and pressed into it. She cried out, body convulsing.

"So sensitive," he said softly, adding his thumb to trace over her. "So beautiful."

Mel closed her eyes and grabbed his shoulders, nails digging in as he worked his fingers over her. The pleasure was too much, building up and making her breathless. She shook and trembled through it, gasping and keening.

"Relax, baby," he whispered. "Let it go."

Mel allowed her body to listen, relaxing the muscles that contracted, and she fell over the cliff into delicious ecstasy. 

"Fuck!" she screamed. "Hyunsik!"

His hand continued to stroke her as she fell apart in his arms. He waited a few more beats before removing his hand and kissing her forehead. She thought vaguely that he hadn’t even taken any of his clothes off and yet here she was, trying to recover from the orgasm he’d just given her.

Still feeling breathless and light, she started tugging off his clothes.

“Persistent one,” he observed, amused.

“I just need your clothes off,” she growled, pulling his shirt over his head.

“If the lovely lady wishes it.” He was chuckling again, sending a flood of heat through her recovering system. She forgot that Hyunsik carried an air of cockiness around him for a reason.

She was successful with his shirt, tossing it aside and running an experimental hand down his torso. She allowed herself a brief smirk when she felt his shiver and heard his breath catch.

Feeling more aggressive now, she forced him onto his back and worked to tug those jeans off.

“Easy,” he warned, feeling his control waver when she shoved his jeans down. He had the urge to just roll her over and claim her, again and again until they both were unable to move.

He released a shaky breath and watched her instead as she hovered over the bulge in his boxer briefs.

“Damn.” It escaped her in a quiet whisper as she ran her fingers over him through the nylon. He hissed out a breath and she felt powerful again, this time leaning forward and using her mouth to tease him.

“Mel, fuck,” he cursed, his lower body moving towards her mouth. She was looking up at him with those eyes, watching every emotion that flitted across his face. He couldn’t control any of his expressions; he was at her mercy, and that both aroused him and made him feel vulnerable.

“Want me to stop?” she teased, sliding down the fabric and marveling now at bare Hyunsik. He was more glorious than she had imagined, and she had imagined some glorious things in regards to this man. She wrapped a hand around him, pumping slowly as her eyes ran over the length of his body.

His body arched toward her, eyes closing as waves of pleasure consumed him. He wanted to keep his eyes on her, maintain the connection, but the torture was just too good to bear.

Something wet surrounded him and his eyes snapped open. Her mouth. _Shit_.

“Baby, I won’t last.” He tried sitting up, putting a restraining hand on her shoulder even as his body burned and screamed for more. “I don’t want to finish inside of your mouth.” His eyes closed again and he grunted when her tongue ran up along the underside of his length.

“Damn it, Mel,” he forced out and she released him with a wet pop, offering him a cheeky smile. His response to that was quick and determined, yanking her to him and capturing her mouth like a starving man in need of nourishment.

She still wore her dress; his clever hands made quick work of that and then she was bare like him, shoved onto her back. His mouth left hers and latched onto one erect nipple. She wrapped her arms around him and kept him there, drowning in the sensations caused by his talented tongue and greedy teeth.

“Inside me, please,” she moaned out, throbbing. “Fill me, Hyunsik.” She wanted him to push into her and claim her, over and over until she couldn’t remember where she started and he ended.

His mouth moved its way back up and he pressed softer kisses to her lips now, eyes boring into hers every time he pulled back. Slowly, gently, he eased himself into her silky heat, losing most of his control once he pushed all the way inside.

She lost her breath and had to remember how to breathe when he filled her so completely. She gripped him, nails sinking into his arms, willing him to move. He stayed still, unmoving, until she wrapped her legs around him and clenched her muscles. The sharp edge of lust and need was like a razor as it pierced through him.

He pressed his face into her neck as he moved, gradually at first, then increasing speed with each thrust. His control was gone now as he was enveloped by her, the feel and smell of her surrounding him and taking him in so easily. He felt her hands move over him, over his shoulders and up his neck to cup his face and bring him back to her, fusing their lips together as he continued to move.

“Don’t stop,” she murmured against his lips, voice near breaking. She wouldn’t be able to handle it if he stopped now. The buildup was there and their mutual release was so close as they both strained for it, listening to the slap of skin against skin.

She felt how he tensed up as he shoved himself into her now, his face contorted in pleasure. She rained kisses over his face because she could, and watched him as he moved over her, with her. Her body arched into his with every thrust, humming and quivering as she teetered over the edge.

Breathless, shaken, she climaxed, wave after wave of pleasure crashing through her. His body jerked and she clutched him to her, feeling him empty himself into her in hot spurts.

She waited a few moments, unscrambling her thoughts and catching some much needed air.

“Oh my God,” she managed, shaking and burying her face into his chest, damp with sweat. “Jesus. Hyunsik…”

“Damn.” He pulled out and cradled her against him. He hadn’t recovered his breath and focused on doing that. “Are you okay?”

 “More than okay.” She didn’t know how to put what she was feeling into words, so she settled on nuzzling into him and pressing soft kisses against his skin. His fingers ran through her hair as he watched her, the desire lazily coursing through him now that he had sated the immediate need.

“Tired?” he asked, shifting his hand and cupping her cheek gently.

“Not really.” She moved up and kissed along his jawline.

“Let me catch my breath,” he said with a laugh as she straddled him.

“We can do other things while you catch your breath.” Her grin was full of mischief as she tossed her hair back and lowered her mouth to his again.

 

 

 _He’s gone._ It was the first thought that popped into her head when she opened her eyes again.

She shot up, confirming that yes, there was no one else in bed with her. She didn’t care that she was naked as she wandered around the room, using the light filtering through the blinds to find her way around. She checked the bathroom, looked around for any sign that he had been here.

 _You knew you only had one night,_ her mind reminded her. _Only one night so you two made it count._ She wrapped her arms around herself as the memories flooded her, the hours of passion as he fucked her.

No... The hours of passion as he made love to her. That’s how she chose to see it.

There was a lump in her throat, and she felt stupid for it. She got what she wanted, he got what he wanted. End of story.

The door opened and she jolted, running towards the bed to grab the sheets and cover herself. Hyunsik strolled in, carrying two iced coffees and a paper bag in his mouth. He offered her his heart-stopping eye smile as he set the cups down and opened the bag, pulling out bagels and pastries.

“You were sleeping soundly so I thought I’d head out and get us something,” he explained when she just kept staring at him wordlessly. He held up her room key. “Had to borrow this for a bit.” He tossed it to her and she managed to catch it somehow with one hand.

“It’s half past noon,” he continued, spreading cream cheese on a bagel half. “I was going to head to Cube and work on some songs today.” Offering her the half, he suddenly looked a little uncertain. “If you’re free today, want to join me?”

She took the bagel from him, very slowly, and looked at him with wide eyes.

“Really? I can join you in the studio?”

“I don’t see why not.” He grinned now as she took a bite. “Once you get dressed, we should head over there… Because if you keep standing there with just a sheet covering you, we’ll never make it to Cube.”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea either,” she mused, setting the bagel down and searching for her underwear.

“No, it doesn’t,” he murmured, eyes following her movements. The lust was back, burning through him. “You know what? Cube can wait a few more hours.”

“What are you-” she squealed as Hyunsik tackled her to the bed. He pinned her down effortlessly, awakening the hot ball of desire inside her.

Laughing, she framed his face with her hands and gave in to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Okay? Sorry if the ending seems abrupt, I wasn't sure how to end it orz  
> Please leave me some feedback in the comments! :D I hope to upload some more oneshots and fics with chapters! :)  
> Thank you!


End file.
